Computing devices are often use applications to view and create content. Presentation applications generally include different types of modes. For example, a presentation application may have an edit mode and a read mode. Interpretation of input depends upon the particular mode the application is in. This is particularly true when a presentation application is executing on a device with a touch interface. For example, in a read mode a swipe of a finger may indicate that a user wishes to navigate to another slide or the swipe may indicate that the user wishes to move an object within the current slide. When in edit mode, a similar swipe may be interpreted as moving an object within current slide.
Switching between read and edit mode, however, can be cumbersome. Requiring a user to toggle between read and edit modes slows down edit time and can result in a diminished user experience.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that aspects of the present technology have been disclosed. Also, although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the aspects should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.